Pandon
is a two-headed bird kaiju that appeared in the Ultraseven TV series. Pandon first appeared in the final two episodes as the vanguard of the Alien Ghos. Pandon has appeared in numerous shows in the Ultra Franchise since then, exhibiting a variety of different forms. *Subtitle: *Neo Pandon subtitle: *Saga subtitle: *Maga Subtitle: History Ultraseven First Attack Pandon was released by the Alien Ghos as a last resort against the Ultra Garrison after they downed the alien's ship. Once Pandon's masters landed safely on the ground they released him from their ship. Pandon quickly immobilized the Ultra Garrison by using his flames to scorch the entire battlefield. Just as Pandon was about to drop a rock on the Ultra Garrison and crush them to death, Ultraseven arrived to fight him, but the ultra crusader was in a weakened state from all of his previous battles on Earth. Even so, Ultraseven managed to save the Ultra Garrison, but Pandon was too much for the ultra to handle, he was weakened sharply due to the depletion of his energy happening at a quicker pace and unable to even generate an Emerium Ray. But with the help of the Ultra Garrison who distracted Pandon, Ultraseven managed to use the Eye Slugger, cutting off Pandon's left arm and right leg, defeating him. Reconstructed Pandon Learning of Ultraseven's weakened state, the Ghos Aliens resumed their assault on earth by remodeling Pandon and replaced his severed arm and leg with metal, robotic appendages, thus turning Pandon into . After his masters were killed by the Ultra Garrison, Reconstructed Pandon returned to fight a even more weakened Ultraseven, where the battle was fought to a stand-still. In an attempt to end the battle, Ultraseven threw his Eye Slugger at Pandon, but the revised kaiju caught it and taunted Ultraseven with it. When Pandon began to use the Eye Slugger on the ultra, Revised Pandon was temporarily distracted by the Ultra Garrison allowing Ultraseven to charge up his Ultra Willpower. Finally, when Reconstructed Pandon threw it, Ultraseven re-took control of his Eye Slugger and turned it back around, decapitating Reconstructed Pandon and finally ending the threat of the Alien Ghos and Pandon. Trivia *Pandon's cry is a speed up Miclas roar. *Exluding the aliens, Pandon is the only "Fire Breathing Monster" that Seven fights in the series. This is interesting because part of the lyrics of Song of Ultraseven say "defeat the big fire breathing monster". *The name of "Pandon" was inspired by the term "Pandora's box," a nod to this is demonstrated in the manner of how Pandon emerged from the Ghos Aliens' ship. *Pandon's earliest design before his current Showa design called for the monster to have two separate heads that lacked any texture in his necks. It was eventually changed into its current design due to technical difficulties with operating two separate heads at the same time from within the suit. The design would be incorporated into the design Pandon had used in the Heisei series and the 8 Brothers film. *Pandon's fire power would be used (along with Zetton's and Black End's fire power) to modify Windam into "Fire Windam" in Ultraman Mebius. *Pandon and Alien Ghos were the last two Ultra Kaiju made by Eiji Tsubaraya. *Although not physically seen in the film (save for his King Pandon incarnation,) Pandon is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's 2nd Support group in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *In the TNT English dub Pandon's name was changed to the "Winser Fire Breather". *In this original series, Pandon was portrayed sharing a neck with its two heads, a trait that vanished after his later incarnations are introduced. Heisei Ultraseven Evoloution Pandon reappeared in the Ultraseven EVOLUTION quintilogy as . This new version of Pandon appeared at the end of episode 3 "Neverland" and through out episode 4 "Innocent". In this series, those who wanted to control the will of the Earth used the essence of the Pandon that was killed by Ultraseven to artificially recreate it as Neo Pandon. Neo Pandon first appears surfacing by a nearby city and proceed to it, Ultraseven, who had just been freed from space prison at the end of the galaxy, reappears and the two begin battle to a standstill until Neo Pandon burrows away at the command of Suwa, the man with the "Pandon Controller", a device salvaged from Alien Ghos' ship that was used to control Pandon by implanting the user's emotions into Neo Pandon. Neo Pandon later returns at the command of his master, but Ultraseven returned as well, and the two resume battling. With the Pandon Controller in control of his actions, Neo Pandon easily beat down Ultraseven. The Ultra Garrison attempted to aid Seven but their weapons were useless against Neo Pandon. After Seven was to weak to continue fighting, Suwa commanded Pandon to spreed golden spores on the near by vegetation, afterwards Neo Pandon burrowed away from the battle field. Suwa then confronted the Plant Life form known as Mitsuko, telling her that he would avenge her dead race against the humans with the power of Neo Pandon as well as revive her race with the golden spores . When the Ultra Garrison spoted Suwa with Mistuko, Suwa lead Mistuko away from them and called forth Neo Pandon to destroy the Ultra Garrison. Ultraseven imadatly reappeared to fight Neo Pandon again, but was still unable to do his old enemy any harm. Before Neo Pandon could proceed to kill Ultraseven, Mistuko demanded that Suwa give her the Pandon Controller, as she was uninterested in Suwa's offer and only wanted to be left alone in peace. Fearing Mistuko, Suwa conceded and gave her the controller. With Mistuko now as his master Neo Pandon lost intrest in fighting Ultraseven and just stood still as if in a trance. However Ultra Garrison member Shima, found Mitsuko and mistook her for the cause of Neo Pandon's rampadge. Shima took the Pandon controller from Mistuko and held her at gun point. But the anger in Shima was transmitted into Neo Pandon who continued to mercilessly beat Ultraseven. Trying to save Ultraseven, Mistuko begged Shima for the Pandon controller and advanced towards him. Believing that Mistuko had evil intentions Shima shot her out of fear. Shocked at his actions, Shima dropped the Pandon controller, leaving Neo Pandon with out guidance. Ultraseven took advantage of this and destroyed Neo Pandon with his Ultra Cross attack. Trivia *Neo Pandon was designed after the original Pandon design. *Neo Pandon possesses a modified roar of Melba. *Although not physically seen in the film (save for his King Pandon incarnation,) Neo Pandon is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *Starting from this version, later Pandons (except Cyber) would have separated necks for each heads rather than sharing one. Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Pandon reappeared in Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers as in a world where the Ultramen where only from television. Appearing from a Tornado that came out of nowhere, King Pandon was the second King Monster to appear after King Gesura was destroyed. King Pandon quickly began destroying a water front, but the beast would soon face Ultraman Mebius, who was brought to the alternate world by unknown forces. The two seemed evenly matched, until King Pandon gained the upper hand using a barrage of beams. Mebius managed to quickly recover and challenged the monster again. Finally, Mebius used his Lightning Thrasher attack and sliced King Pandon in the neck and stomach, King Pandon blew to bits soon afterwards. Trivia *In this film, King Pandon possesses the ability to fire heat rays that are blue and purple from his mouths, as well as the ability to travel via a Tornado. *Like Neo Pandon, King Pandon was designed after Pandon's original appearance. *King Pandon's roar is a combination of Kiyla, Eleking, U-Killersaurus and King Goldras's roars. *During the film's climax, King Pandon’s heads formed the tails and hind feet of the Giga Chimera. *His appearence in the movie was referenced by Alien Valky in Episode 8 of New Ultraman Retsuden. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie King Pandon reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was first seen as spirit in a shot of the Monster Graveyard along with Fire Golza, Zoa Muruchi, Ho, and Frogos. He then appeared in a another shot reacting to the Plasma Spark along with Alien Metron, Roberuga II, Fire Golza, Gudon, and Arstron. He then teamed up with Gan-Q, Nova, Eleking, Verokron, Banpira, King Joe Black, Fire Golza, Doragory, Alien Guts, and Alien Metron to take on Ultraseven. When Reimon went beserk due to Belail's doings, King Pandon was called back by Belial until Zero showed up. Pandon then teamed up with the remaining monsters to take Zero down. He was the second monster to be killed by Ultraman Zero's Zero Sluggers, behind Arstron and followed by Verokron, Sadola, and Alien Hipporito. Trivia *The King Pandon suit from Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers was reused for King Pandon's appearance in the film. Ultraman Retsuden King Pandon reappeared in episode 39 of the special series, Ultraman Retsuden. In a special episode showcasing certain events prior to the Ultraman Saga film, King Pandon is seen as one of the many monsters revived by Alien Bat and Gransphere to battle against the Ultra Brothers, with King Pandon battling with Ultraseven. King Pandon fought with Seven for a short period of time, but was eventually killed by Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. Trivia *The King Pandon's Suit from Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers was modified for King Pandon's appearance in the film. *In this episode, King Pandon possesses the original Pandon's roar. Ultraman Ginga King Pandon is also one of the Dark Spark War competitors, as he can be seen fighting Ultraseven before turned into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel. King Pandon appeared in Episode 3 of Ultraman Ginga as a Spark Doll given to Sugou Yuuka, a senior who went to the same school as Hikaru and his friends. After setting Hikaru's room on fire, Yuuka DarkLived into King Pandon and was faced by Hikaru's Kemur Man. However, King Pandon proved to be a far superior foe, keeping Kemur Man at bay while burning him with streams and streams of scorching fire. With her foe weakened, King Pandon stood over the downed alien and delivered a series of forceful stomps. Despite her early advantage, King Pandon quickly lost ground when Hikaru ultra-lived into Ginga. Even with her fiery breaths focused on Ginga for an extended period of time, with the hero receiving the attack head on, King Pandon only managed to weaken the Ultra slightly. After her flames subsided, Ginga took the initiative to strike back. Materializing the Ginga Saber from his right arm, Ginga plunged his weapon into the ground, causing an explosive pillar of magma to spurt out from below King Pandon. Defeated, King Pandon was turned back into a Spark Doll under Hikaru's possession. In the following episode, Hikaru uses King Pandon to fight against Chigusa Kuno as Ragon but was easily beaten down. However, Ragon was distracted when Misuzu broadcasted a song that she was attracted to through the school's PA system, allowing Hikaru to Ultra-Live into Ginga. It is likely that King Pandon returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Trivia *Voice actress (SD): Akiko Tanaka *The King Pandon suit from Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers was reused for King Pandon's appearance in the series. **King Pandon's suit was repainted in this series to have a more flame themed appearance. *Like in Retsuden he posses a regular Pandon roar, possible because both were supposed to be the original Pandon. *At the end of episode 3 it is revealed that the left head is male and the right head is female, technically making it a hermaphrodite. **This is also makes sense why does the right head's beak moves when Yuuka as King Pandon talks and Hikaru on the left beak. New Ultraman Retsuden In Episode 8, Alien Valky talked about King Pandon in Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers in reference to their appearance in Ultraman Ginga. They also appeared as two of the hosts of New Ultraman Retsuden in the "Kaiju Theatre" section. He appeared in episodes 15 (talking about researched monsters), 16 (talking about the Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle series), 17 (appeared alongside Taro when he talked about the time when Cyphon headed towards the Earth), 27 (talked about more monsters they researched), 37 (talked about evil Ultramen they researched), and 52 (when they gathered around to hear about Taro's greatest adventures on Earth). In Episode 15, they talked about the monsters they researched on: Grangon and Lagoras and how they loss to Ultraman Max. Trivia *Voice actress (SD): Akiko Tanaka Ultraman Orb Pandon reappears in the series Ultraman Orb. Here, he was reintroduced as a new version of himself, . On a very hot day in Japan, many flames came in and converged into an artificial sun that made the temperature rise higher than before. Gai Kurenai immediately figured out that the "King Demon Beast of Fire", Maga-Pandon, was awakened and summoned to do the dirty work of Jugglus Juggler and he transformed into Ultraman Orb to stop him. He used his Orb Shower, Giga Sperion Slash, and even created afterimages of himself and fired multiple Sperion Rays on it, but he could not extinguish that false sun. He then decided to push it into space with the help of his Orb Mirror at the cost of using up his remaining energy and crash-landing back to Earth. Later on, Maga-Pandon decided to descend back to Earth inside of his Maga-Fireball but he was met with opposition from the VTL, but not even their multitude of rockets could stop it as he already made his way back to Earth the next day without trouble. This time, the monster decided to attack the city with his fireballs and that led the SSP to investigate and for a recently recovered Gai to turn into Ultraman Orb again, this time into his Burnmite form. The Ultra finally managed to destroy the huge fireball with his Stobium Burst, forcing Maga-Pandon to reveal his true form and fight the Ultra in combat. The monster had the upper hand at the start of the fight but he then lost it after Orb gagged his mouths, preventing him from firing any more fireballs and leaving him wide open to attacks. The Ultra then switched to his Spacium Zeperion form and fired his Sperion Ray at the monster while the latter charged at him, and when he stopped in his tracks due to exhaustion, he fell down and exploded, signalling the monster's obliteration. In the aftermath of the fight, Gai obtained Ultraman Zero's Ultra Fusion Card from Maga-Pandon's Maga Crystal, while Jugglus Juggler obtained the monster's Kaiju Card. Trivia *Since this variant meant to be directly taken from the original incarnation, Maga-Pandon appears to have both heads sharing a single neck, a feature that was last seen in Ultra Super Fight. Data - Reconstructed= Reconstructed Pandon Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 17,000 t *Origin: Planet Ghos Powers and Weapons *Flames: Reconstructed Pandon can emit a deadly stream of fire from each of its two beaks. *Thick Skin: After being reconstructed, Reconstructed Pandon has a very thick skin, allowing him to catch weapons like Ultraseven's Eye Slugger without suffering any damage to his palm. *Burrowing: Reconstructed Pandon can burrow at low speeds. It is possible that Pandon already had this ability before being reconstructed, but it wasn't used. }} - Neo= Neo Pandon Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 64,000 t *Origin: Planet Ghos Powers and Weapons *Energy Blast: Neo Pandon can fire blasts of missile-strength energy from his mouths. The right head fires red-colored blasts while the left head fires blue-colored blasts. *Flames: Neo Pandon can emit two deadly streams of fire from each of his beaks. *Spores: When ordered to, Neo Pandon can release thousands of plant spores into the environment. These spores will grow into a humanoid plant life form native to Earth. *Burrowing: Neo Pandon can burrow underground for retreat. Neo Pandon Energy blast.png|Energy Blast (red) Neo_Pandon_energy_blast_(blue).png|Energy Blast (blue) Neo Pandon flame.png|Flames Neo Pandon Spores.png|Spores Neo Pandon Burrowing.png|Burrowing - King= : King Pandon can launch explosive, missile-strength, orange fireballs from either or both of its beaks, however they are very weak. * : King Pandon can spew beams of purple and blue energy from each mouth, a blue heat beam from his right mouth and a purple heat beam from his left mouth. These beams can cause small explosions but send opponents just as large as himself flying. *Flame Stream: King Pandon can fire deadly streams of flames that can injure opponents. This was only used in Ultraman Ginga. King Pandon Tornado.png|Tornado King Pandon Double-Headed Fire Bullet.png|Double-Headed Fire Bullet King Pandon Double Ray Impact.png|Double Ray Impact King Pandon Flame Stream.png|Flame Stream - Saga= King Pandon (Saga Edition) Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Monster Graveyard Powers and Weapons Pending }} - Cyber= Cyber Pandon is a Cyber Kaiju created by Xio out of using a regular Pandon Spark Doll. Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 15,000 t *Origin: Xio headquarters Powers and Weapons TBA - Maga= Maga-Pandon Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 15,000 t *Origin: Jugglus Juggler Powers and Weapons * : Maga-Pandon can encase itself in a fireball to act as a means of air transportation. Said fireball also acts as an artificial sun, so much so that it brings a serious heatwave to a nearby city. **Defense Shield: The Fireball has a protective shield surrounding it that repels otherwise counteracting forces. * : Maga-Pandon is capable of shooting out small fireballs from it's mouths. Fireballs.png|Fireball Disperse }} Spark Doll King Pandon became a Spark Doll '''in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Darkness Spark's powers. His Spark Doll was kept in Dark Lugiel's collection, and given to Alien Valky to give to evil-hearted humans and seed chaos. Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g Usages This Spark Doll has been used on two occasions by two people: *In Episode 3, King Pandon was DarkLived by Sugou Yuuka, a senior who went to the same school as Hikaru and his friends, to take on Hikaru Raido, who at the moment UltraLived into Kemur Man to fight Yuuka, and was winning until Hikaru swapped out Kemur for Ultraman Ginga and defeated her with the '''Ginga Saber. *In Episode 4, Hikaru UltraLives into King Pandon to take on Ragon, who is DarkLived by Chigusa Kuno, but while Misuzu Isurugi distracts Chigusa/Ragon with her favorite song, Hikaru swaps out King Pandon for Ultraman Ginga. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, King Pandon's Spark Doll is likely to have reverted back into its original form and departed Earth to return home. Other Media Ultra Super Fight Both original and reconstructed Pandons appeared in Ultra Super Fight. A Reconstructed Pandon appeared in Episode 10: Wandering Ultraman Taro. He was seen beating up an Alien Pegassa until Ultraman Taro arrived. Taro fought with Reconstructed Pandon, and passed him to Alien Pegassa, who quickly killed him. Reconstructed Pandon reappeared in Episode 12: Monster's Birthday where he received a present from Ultraman Ace. Leo popped out of the present and taught Reconstructed Pandon to do some martial art moves which Leo laughed at when he failed. In the end, Leo gave a present to the sad Pandon to comfort him. A Pandon appeared in Episode 14: Monsters Fight, where he saw Alien Metron smoking and asked him for the tobacco. When he refused, the two started fighting until Pandon punched Metron in the crotch and then threw him down a bank, before knocking the alien out by throwing a rock at him. Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Heisei Kaiju Category:Videogame Characters Category:Ultra Super Fight Kaiju Category:Ultraman Retsuden Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Final Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Giga Khimaira's Body Part Category:Heisei Ultraseven Category:Ultraseven Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:King Demon Beasts